


Gee Dave, How Come Your Mom Lets You have Two Baby Daddies?

by teaandcharcoal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Filming, Humanstuck, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: Alternate title: Hot 8-Month-Pregnant Twink Nailed by Both BoyfriendsAnd to be honest, that's about it. And they film it for posterity.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Gee Dave, How Come Your Mom Lets You have Two Baby Daddies?

**Author's Note:**

> NGL, I have a kink and sometimes I just want to see more of that on AO3 with characters I project onto. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (this has nothing to do with my trans dave verse, btw. I may post more in that someday. We'll see). 
> 
> This is pointedly NOT omegaverse or magic. Dave is just a trans. If that makes you uncomfortable, I get it and this fic might not be great for you. Dave also uses the word "cunt" regularly and "tits" is used once (the rest of the time chest is used) in case you have concerns about terminology.

You sit on the bed, stripped down to nothing. John stands to the side, your camera held almost too delicately in his big hands. He's cute like this, fidgeting nervously in nothing but pajama pants. Especially since the thin satin does nothing to hide his massive erection. He's always liked seeing you naked, but he's been even more into it since you developed your current… condition. Part of you likes that the prospect of capturing this on film seems to have dialed him back a bit. You've missed cute uncertain John, as hot as confident protective John has been.

You look over your shoulder to see if Karkat's having the same response. He takes a deep breath and you can see his resolve harden, even if his cock isn't there yet. He comes up behind you, splaying his hands over your massive dome of a stomach. He rubs your belly gently, then lowers one hand to your thigh. You sigh and lean back against him.

"Okay," Karkat murmurs. "I think I'm ready." 

"’Bout time," you say, "I've been ready since I woke up this morning." 

It's a bit of an understatement, really. You've dreamed about getting pregnant and filming a porno of it before you realized you were a dude. You've been ready since the day you had your IUD removed and went off of T. You've been begging and taking nudes since the day your test came back positive. Now that the day has finally come you feel yourself buzzing with excitement.

"Come on John," you purr, spreading your legs and angling a hand around to play with your cunt, showing just how ready you are. "Thought we were making a porno here. Hot 8-Month-Pregnant Twink Nailed by Both Boyfriends or something." 

He blushes but brings the camera up to his face. "You got it, baby. We’re rolling now." 

You open your mouth but before you can actually comment Karkat says, "And please no over the top cheesy porn lines okay? I actually wanna jack off to this later." 

You snort. "Have you met me? The father of your and-or John's baby? Mmm, put it in me daddy. Get me all knocked up again!" 

He gives you a light swat on your ass and you laugh. 

"Don't make me get the gag." He teases.

"Kinky." You and John say together. 

You can feel him rolling his eyes behind you. You open your mouth to half-jokingly suggest making this a series, when he shuts you up by grabbing your chest. It's always been sensitive, but ever since you got knocked up your nipples have been crazy sensitive. You're not sure how the little bit of leakage you've got looks on camera, but with the jolts running down your spine you don't really care. You sigh and pull your fingers from your cunt, spreading the slickness over your dick, circling it with your finger. 

"Can you shift a little?" John asks. "I can't really see-" 

You move your legs to sit on your ass and spread your legs wide for the camera. You angle as well as you can, trying to show off your wet opening. John kneels down.

"Dang kid's still in the way," he says. 

"In the way?" You run your hands along the sides of your stomach, framing it, your thumbs teasing two of the new stretch marks. "Thought that was the point? Thought you wanted to see me all big and fat with your baby?" 

John inhales sharply. 

"But here. Maybe this will help." You shoo Karkat and flip again onto your knees. 

"Oh yeah… Fuck Dave... Spread your knees a little and _yes! _There's a good boy, Dave." You shudder. God, you love it when he calls you that. It almost makes up for the fact that there's nothing touching you.

But hey, at least you’ve got better access to Karkat now. You lean in for a kiss, which he immediately deepens, shoving his tongue down your throat. You open one eye and are kind of surprised that John hasn't come over to get this action. Then you feel his fingers on your ass. He takes a big handful, his thumb digging into the sensitive flesh of your lower thigh as he spreads your cheeks.

"God, Just look at this," he says. "He's beautiful from every angle. But I do like this one, back in prime breeding position." 

You sigh into the kiss as his fingers dip lower. He fingerfucks you way better than you can do to yourself. Today he starts with three and they slide in easily. God, it feels so good to be filled. You groan softly and buck back into him as he begins to thrust. 

"Aww, so cute," John chirps. "Hey, Karkat Just wait until you get to feel how wet he is! Already knocked up and wanting more… How did we ever find such an amazing breeder?" 

You moan into the kiss, only faking it a little bit.

John gives your dick a teasing little pass before pulling away. 

You break the kiss to whine at him, but Karkat pulls you back almost immediately.

"Shhh," John rubs his thumb in soothing circles over your hip which does nothing to relieve your cunt's aching emptiness. "Sorry, my forearm isn't the kind of show we want. But don't worry, I'll give you a little something to tide you over while we have our way with your other holes…" you feel something cool and smooth at your entrance.

You moan into the kiss, pull your lips away just far enough to let out a single "please."

John pushes the vibrator into you, though he leaves it off. It's one of the smaller ones, not enough to get you off on its own. 

"More." You breathe. 

Karkat pulls away now. "Ugh, you're so needy. And whiny."

"But he's doing us a big favor, isn't he?" John asks. "We shouldn't be _too _mean to the guy carrying our bastard." 

"Yeah," you say, sticking out your tongue. "Keep on like that and I'll only make John juniors from now on."

Karkat snorts. "Please, we all know you're too greedy for that."

You feel the silicone tip of a butt plug teasing your prepared ass and shudder.

"See?" Karkat purrs, "You’re not happy without something in every orifice, are you?" 

"Mmm… I guess there are reasons to have two boyfriends."

John giggles and pushes the plug in. Oh and that… that's good. When you shift your hips you can feel the two toys pressing against each other inside of you. It's still not quite as good as being fucked, and you know you can take more, but at least now you're starting to feel full.

"Mmm by my count you still have one left, though. And tongue wasn't enough to shut you up." Karkat says, kneeling upright and crawling closer to you. 

"Oh fuck yes, yes, _yes." _ You whisper almost reverently as his dick approaches. Both of your boys have such pretty dicks, but Karkat's is your favorite to blow. It's just that little bit smaller, which is easier on your jaw, and since he doesn't have quite the curve John does it's way easier to deep-throat him. 

He traces your lip with his thumb and you open right up. You do see John bring the camera around as you take Karkat into your mouth. You normally like to go right for swallowing him down draining him for everything he's got, but this time you put on a show, kissing down the shaft, laving your tongue over the head. God, he tastes divine. You keep an eye on John. The tent in his boxers is gigantic and his face is fully flushed behind the camera. You must look amazing.

Just as you're getting into the rhythm, about to swallow, there's a click and the vibrator inside of you turns on. You gasp and throw your head back, pulling off of your lover as you arch against a body that isn't there. You shudder and shake as your first orgasm tears through you. And without anything on your dick too, goddamn this is gonna be a good night. 

"Hey," Karkat gripes. "I wasn't done." 

You nod dumbly and open up again. He guides his cock into your mouth but this time you relax your throat and take him down deeper and deeper until your nose is buried in his pubes. He strokes your hair softly.

"That's better," he purrs. "Let me know when you're ready for me to fuck your pretty little mouth." 

You give him a thumbs up before he finishes his sentence. 

He snorts. "There's our little slut. I swear, the baby's not even gonna be dried off and you'll be begging for me and John to knock you up again."

You all know it's not true, but none of you care. Not while he's getting his dick sucked by a pro and you're getting that pleasant fuzzy feeling that comes from having your air cut off. Maybe the baby is too. He's started kicking. You shift so you have one hand to soothe your stomach, and John immediately pans the camera down. 

"Oh wow," he says. "Dave pull your hand away. This is too pretty." 

You know what John is seeing all too well. The taut skin of your belly ripples. You feel the outline of a little foot form. Then a little hand. But junior can fuss all he wants. Your throat is being split open and you can't get enough. You moan whenever Karkat pulls back far enough for you to make noise. You want more again, something on your dick, but neither of your lovers moves to give you anything. Dammit, a guy's gotta do everything himself! Of course though, it's not neglect stopping them. The second you start to close your legs the vibrators shut off. 

"Not yet," John breathes. "You don't get to come again until we're done with you." 

You whine against Karkat's cock. 

"Fuck," Karkat he out. "Shit I'm close. What do you think, John?"

"Huh?" 

"You're our cameraman. Where should I put my load? On his face? On his fat belly? His swollen tits? So many options… fuck they'd all be so hot. Maybe we should arrange a full on gangbang next time…"

You groan around his cock at that, wondering how good it'd feel to be so thoroughly used while you're like this, to be covered in come and have it dripping out of every hole, off of every inch of your swollen stomach. And you already get such a thrill thinking about how none of you know who the baby's biological father is. How much more fun would it be with more potential donors? And the fallout would make for great daytime tv. 

"Well you heard what he said," John murmurs. "He wants you to pop another one in there." 

"You're right." He pulls out.

"But what's daddy think?" John asks. "Got a craving for some creampie?" 

You gasp for air, the darkness around your vision fading. 

"Please," you beg, "God I want that. Fuck me." 

"You like that idea?" Karkat asks as you turn around to present yourself to him. "Wish we could get you even more pregnant?"

"Hell yeah," you say. "What kinda shitty bakery only puts one bun in the oven at a time?" That was meant to be a joke, but now… now horny brain kinda likes that idea. John and Karkat keeping you constantly knocked up for the rest of your life, rubbing your stomach and fucking you all the time. And you'd be so fucking huge...

"Don't say that too loud. We'll get twins next time," Karkat teases gently. 

He pulls the vibrator out of your cunt, but leaves the plug in your ass. 

You hate to admit it, but you whimper pathetically.

"What is it, baby, you want the plug out?" He asks. 

"No," you breathe. "No it's not that. It's more…" you look directly at the camera and smirk. "I'm actually feeling a little empty." There. That'll recover some of your dignity.

"Wait hang on," John says, peering out from behind the camera. "Are you acting or was that real? Because either way it's hot as hell but if you're being honest…"

You blush and drop your head. "Um yeah. Yeah I mean it." Well so much for dignity.

You gasp as Karkat thrusts in to the root. Fuck, you'd almost forgotten him for a second.

"God," he breathes in your ear. "That's so fucking hot…" 

Speaking of hot, John has his hands down his pants now. He fishes his cock out and teases the head slowly with one hand.

Karkat takes a few more slow breaths and then begins to fuck you. You were looking forward to it but… hoo boy, you're being reminded of the limits of your pregnancy. You like watching John jerk off, but your belly and chest are both so heavy. They sway as Karkat fucks you. It's not the most comfortable but at the same time… god, they did this to you. They made you their little breeding bitch. They own you, inside and out and _fuck yes. _

The baby's not happy about this either. Well tough shit, daddy's a big ole slut who wants to be used and fucked all day every day. Karkat's at a great angle and every thrust rubs the butt plug just right. He leans down over you, pressing his hot, solid chest into your back. God, you're close again… 

"Fuck, shit, you two…" John breathes. 

"Get in on this," you say. "Put the camera on the tripod and let me suck your dick!" 

He rubs his chin dramatically. 

"Fuck… “Karkat moans, "I'm so close…" 

"Good. You know how much I like your sloppy seconds." 

John attaches the camera to the tripod set up near the foot of the bed and approaches you for the first time, coming in from the side. He kisses Karkat first, leaving you nothing but a blank, emotionless lens to look at. They whisper things, a bit too soft and sweet to make out over the sounds of sex. Then John turns his attention to you. He kneels beside the bed and turns your head to kiss him. You smile into it, thinking of how amazing you must look. As his tongue tangles with yours there's another jolt of lighting as you come again, less intense this time. 

"Heh, you taste like him," John murmurs as you pull apart.

"God…" Karkat moans. "You- hnng!" 

He stalls out, grabbing your hips even tighter, and you feel his come flooding you. 

"Wait shit!" John runs back to the tripod and grabs the camera. "Alrighty," he says, "let's see that money shot."

Karkat pulls away and the two of them shuffle along behind you. You look over your shoulder and see John with the camera fixed onto your cunt.

"How's it look?" You ask. 

"Gorgeous…" he traces your opening.”You wanna roll over for me, sexy?" He asks. 

You nod and flip, grabbing a pillow to tuck under yourself for support. You can't see anything past the swell of your stomach, but John and Karkat certainly do. They both stare for a moment, and you feel Karkat's come start to slide out of you. John shoves the camera into Karkat's hands and drops his pajamas to the ground. Karkat pans slowly up and down your body and for the first time you feel exposed - naked and pregnant and on complete display as your child visibly squirms inside of you and semen drips from your opening and down over the butt plug.

You take a deep breath, reminding yourself that this is only for them. And, if you're being honest, for you. But you're not left alone for long. John slides up alongside you. He nuzzles your chest and cheeks, though one hand stays pressed to your lower stomach, chasing the baby's fluttering kicks. The kid's relaxed a little now that you're on your back, hopefully going back to sleep so you can focus on John. You kiss him again, slow and sweet. His cock grazes your thigh ever so slightly. You rock your hips again, getting only a little pressure from the plug. 

"Already? Wow, Dave. And how often have you come already?" 

"Not enough." 

He chuckles. "I can fix that." 

He gets up and kneels between your legs. He gives one of your knees a little kiss and your belly a little rub. Karkat takes up a position just behind John, shooting over his shoulder. 

"God, you're both so damn pretty." You sigh. "Fuck, doesn't matter which one of you is his daddy, this kid better watch out because he's gonna be beating _everyone _off with a stick in 16 years." 

Karkat blushes but he's professional enough not to say anything behind a camera. It's not just flattery, though. It's true. They're different kinds of hot - Karkat a little slimmer, a bit paler, and a little androgynous while John jokingly but not inaccurately describes himself as an Indian lumberjack. And you can have both as often as you want. God, how did you get so lucky? 

John's hands, big and soft, guide your legs around his hips. He lines up and pushes in. After all the loving you've had so far, you open for him easily. You're gonna be sore tomorrow, but for now the stretch is divine. God you're full to bursting, you just need to remember to breathe. 

"Doin’ okay?" he asks. 

"Yeah… yeah I'm good." You say. "Please."

"Okay." He keeps his grip on your thighs and begins to move. 

He sets a quick pace, his resolve crumbling now that you have him inside of you. He lets go of your thighs, making you hold on with your legs as best you can. Instead he paws all over you: your chest, your belly, your face… you wind up sucking two of his fingers and tasting yourself on them. You reach up, start teasing your chest. 

Good God… You're completely full now, every orifice and your womb. Even your chest is full of milk that won't be necessary for another five weeks. You're pinned to the bed by the weight of it all. And it's good. It's so fucking good. You want to stay like this forever. 

But it's not to be. Your legs begin to ache from holding on. John is sweating now, cursing under his breath. He tears his hand away and gently pinches your dick between his fingers, jerking you off almost in time to his thrusts. 

You weren't entirely sure if you had another good orgasm left in you until the moment he comes, squeezing just a little and taking you with him. 

You close your eyes, letting the waves of pleasure wash over you as John takes his turn pumping you full of seed that will never go anywhere. Your child is still for a moment, letting you bask and catch your breath. 

John strokes your flank lightly. "Oh Dave…" he breathes. 

You look at him and smile. He returns it, takes your hand and tenderly whispers "I love you." 

"And cut," Karkat says. "I think that's a wrap." He turns the camera off and climbs into bed with you as John is detangling himself from you. 

"How's our star feeling?" John asks, flopping down next to you. "Didn't get too rough did we?" 

"No," you say. "No, it was perfect. Can't wait to see the edit." 

"Come on," Karkat scoffs, settling down next to you. "I think we all know you're gonna get super self-conscious the second you see the first doofy look on your face." 

"Well then we'll be fine because I never have a doofy expression on my face." 

"Ehhh…" they both say.

"Y'all are jerks," you grumble, pulling the butt plug out. "I carry your baby, I do a porno for you, and this is how I'm repaid." 

"It's gonna be a great porno too!" John says, kissing you on the cheek.

"So then, how does Mr. Strider want to be paid?" Karkat asks. 

You ponder for a moment. "Tacos. But not good tacos. I want like Taco Bell beef plus sawdust or whatever the fuck. And get grub hub so you don't have to leave." 

The edges of Karkat's lips twitch upwards and he grabs his phone. "You got it." 

You sigh and pillow your head against John's pecs. Your hands find their way once more to your lower stomach. The kid has apparently had enough of your shit and gone back to sleep, leaving you with your two lovers and the comforting weight of the new being you're making together. And soon you will have tacos. 

Life is pretty fucking good. 


End file.
